A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved trim assembly for water closets that provides simultaneous rim wash with the flushing action to impart maximum kinetic energy to the flush water insuring complete flushing of the water closet.
B. Description of the Background Art
Water closets typically include a tank, a bowl, a passage between the tank and bowl, an outlet and a trap between the bowl and outlet. Normally, the tank contains water, the bowl is partly filled with water and a seal is provided between the outlet and bowl by water in the trap. A trim assembly for controlling the flushing cycle of the water closet is mounted in the tank. The trim assembly utilizes a flapper type flush valve employing a float and a drainable water cup in a pivot arm configuration to hold the flapper open when lifted, and delay closing of the flapper at the conclusion of the flush cycle.
Typical trim assemblies include a ball cock type fill valve for refilling the tank and bowl. A diverter valve is also included for supplying water to rim wash ports in the bowl. To commence a flush cycle, a trip lever on the water closet is actuated to open the flapper valve. As the tank empties, the flapper valve closes closing the diverter valve. A float and arm operate the ball cock fill valve to refill the tank and bowl. The diverter valve does not supply rim wash flow until the ball cock fill valve opens.
During a flushing cycle, water in the tank is rapidly emptied into the bowl with part of the water being directed, after a delay, to the rim wash ports. The water in the bowl empties through the trap with a siphon action. Once the flushing action is completed, the tank is refilled, and the bowl is refilled to the trap overflow level to reestablish the seal.
The typical trim assembly is prone to leakage across the flapper seat and the assembly is susceptible to failure due to binding of the several moving parts. The delay in commencement of rim wash causes interferences with good flushing action of the water closet because the staged application of flush water to the trap and rim of the water closet imparts less than optimum kinetic energy transfer to the passageway forming the trap. The kinetic energy transfer is what causes the flushing cycle to occur and if the rim wash and trap flush water could be applied simultaneously under pressure, the water closet would flush completely with less water consumption. Another disadvantage of the typical trim assembly is since the ball cock controls the flow of water to the diverter valve, the rim wash flow rate is limited to the capacity of the ball cock. The conventional float operated ball cock valve also exhibits considerable elevation of shut-off point with increases in supply pressure and requires field adjustment of water level shut-off point for proper fixture operation.
It would be desirable to provide a trim assembly that applies rim wash pressure simultaneously with flush valve operation to provide optimal energy transfer to the bowl and trap water at the beginning of the flush cycle. A trim assembly with no moving parts such as a flapper valve thereby eliminating leak paths across seating members is also desirable. The conventional trim assembly requires adjustments to the ball cock and diverter valve for proper fixture operation under different supply pressures. A trim assembly capable of consistent operation over a wide range of inlet or supply pressures would overcome the need for these adjustments and would allow easier installation.